youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Digibro
Digibro is an anime YouTuber who is known for his over critical and analyitical breakdowns of not only anime series and movies, but also of the anime medium as a whole, as well as for his outspoken and opinionated nature. He has two other channels, called Digi Does Anime and Digibro After Dark, where he occasionally posts other videos, but Digibro is his main channel. Conrad makes money off of his videos, and has a patreon which, with the combined funds, allows him to make a living off of YouTube. Good Friends on YouTube #Ninouh #ThatAnimeSnob #HoldenReviews #The Anime Zone #Glass Reflection #HappiLeeErin #YokuramaGameTalk #PressHeartToContinue History Conrad is a guy who enjoys analyzing works of fiction, particuarly anime. In fact, he states that he probably "enjoys analyzing stuff way too much." He has several channels which he posts various different types of videos to. Digibro This is Conrad's main channel, as well as his most subscribed channel, by far, having almost 100,000 subscribers in total. On this channel he analyzes different anime, differnet aspects of different anime, as well as animation as a whole. Notable anime he's analyzed in certain ways is Neon Genesis Evangelion, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, and Psycho Pass/Psycho Pass Season 2/Psycho Pass: The Movie, among many others. Digi Does Anime Digi Does Anime is the second most popular channel of Digi, and is another anime analysis channel that he uses, but he doesn't use it nearly as often as he uses Digibro anymore. Digibro After Dark This channel is for podcasts, gaming videos, and other things that, while fitting in with the subject matter of the Digibro channel, do not fit in with its style of presentation. This also includes any random My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic videos that he wants to make, too. Videos Digibro # Short-Form Analytical Essays About Anime # Evangelion Analysis # General Anime Knowledge # Long-Form Analytical Essays About Anime # Digi's Top 100 Favorite Anime Openings # Psycho Pass vs. Psycho Pass 2--What Happened? # Video Game Analysis # Anime Analysis # Analyzing My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Vlogs & Updates # Observations on MLP # Film Analysis # Serial Experiments Lain Analysis # Music Recommendations # Your Anime Sucks: Sword Art Online II # Top 20 Anime of 2014 # 8 Nights of Kara no Kyoukai # Digi's Top 50 Favorite Anime Endings Digi Does Anime # Anime Trends and Fandom Analysis # In-Depth Analysis # Important Videos for Understanding My Style # Your Anime Sucks: Sword Art Online II # 8 Nights of Kara no Kyoukai # Serial Experiments Lain Analysis # Koufuku Graffiti(WATCHING) # Binan Koukou Chikyou Bouei Bu Love Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Denkigai no Honyasan Anime Episode Reviews(COMPLETED) # Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Anime Episode Reviews(COMPLETED) # Tribe Cool Crew Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Yuri Kuma Arashi Anime Episode Reviews(COMPLETED) # Psycho Pass 2(WATCHING) # ANIME HYPE TRAIN # Log Horizon(WATCHING) # Log Horizon Anime Episode Reviews(COMPLETED) # Barakamon Anime Episode Reviews(COMPLETED) # Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Anime Episode Reviews(COMPLETED) # Zankyou no Terror Anime Episode Reviews(COMPLETED) # Ao Haru Ride Anime Episode Reviews(ON-HOLD) # Love Stage Anime Episode Reviews(ON-HOLD) # Akame ga Kill Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Sabagebu Anime Episode Reviews(ON-HOLD) # Locodols Anime Episode Reviews(ON-HOLD) # Tokyo ESP Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Psycho Pass(RE-WATCHING) # Hanayamata Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Blade Dance of the Elementalers Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Invaders of the Rokujyoma Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Aldnoah.Zero Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Bakumatsu Rock Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Sailor Moon Crystal Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED # Argevollen Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Tokyo Ghoul(WATCHING) # Glasslip Anime Episode Reviews(DROPPED) # Persona 4: The Golden Animation Anime Episode Reviews(ON-HOLD) # Is the Order a Rabbit # Dramatical Murder # Mushishi Zoku # Baby Steps # M3: Sono Kuroko Hagane # Mekaku City Actors # Chaika: Coffin Princess # Haikyuu # No Game No Life # Selector Infected WIXOSS # Ping Pong: The Animation # Black Bullet # Nanana's Buried Treasure # Akuma no Riddle # Analysis and Reviews # Knights of Sidonia # Blade & Soul # Captain Earth # Brynhilder in the Darkness # If Her Flag Breaks # The World is Still Beaituful # Soul Eater Not! # Useless Anime Knowledge Digibro After Dark # Items Witch Defy Explanation # LEGEND OF DUO FANDUB # Random Podcasts/Drunken Ranting # Digi's Crip # Pony Hypnosis # Digibro Sings # Gaming Podcasts # Digi's and Idlyiva's Evacast # Digi's and Icon's Director Derby Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers